Mi cumpleaños
by sakura Uchiha- Bella Cullen
Summary: feliz cumpleaños Sakurita!


Neeeee esta cosa salió ayer cuando me acordé que hoy era el cumpleaños de Sakura, de hecho este es el primer fic que hago de Sakura Card Captors, así que no me esperen demasiado jaja

Ya saben ¿no? Sakura no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, CLAMP, bla , bla

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi Cumpleaños**

**Sakura POV**

Había recibido muchos obsequios, de eso no había duda, uno de Tomoyo, otro de mi padre, alguno más de Toya, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki, solo por decir algunos. Y es que ser la persona más popular del instituto no ayuda a mantener la privacidad: La más deseada por los chicos, la más admirada por las chicas, siendo esto claro, una descripción superficial de mi vida en el instituto. Aunque tampoco es que haiga mucho que decir, notas perfectas, apariencia perfecta, TODO perfecto, me molesta que me perciban de esa manera, pero no puedo lavarles el cerebro a todos para que piensen lo contrario.

Debo decir que solo una persona, exceptuando a mi mejor amiga Tomoyo, me conoce realmente y me aprecia por lo que soy, la persona responsable de que hoy, en mi cumpleaños número 17, esté preocupada y carente de ánimo para celebrar, en mi fiesta de cumpleaños "sorpresa"………..

Syaoran Li

Mi ex mejor amigo, mí ahora novio, y la única persona que he amado, no hablando fraternalmente.

Y es que hoy, no esperaba regalos, no los quería, solo quería pasar un rato agradable con las personas especiales para mí, mis amigos, mí familia, mí novio…..

Pero justo hoy, hoy, ¡EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS!, se le ocurre no venir a verme, ni felicitarme, ni siquiera he hablado con él.

¿Cómo puedo disfrutar de **MI** fiesta, cuándo él no está presente? Y solo para empeorar las cosas, todos mis amigos se están poniendo "cariñosos", tanto así, que no dudo en lo más mínimo, que Tomoyo vendrá hasta donde estoy en 5 minutos para despedirse y alejarse tomada de la mano de Eriol.

Otro recordatorio, Eriol, el mejor amigo de Syaoran, no quiso revelarme el motivo de la ausencia de ese al que llamo: "El mejor novio del mundo".

Hace 2 horas que me prometí a mi misma no llorar, o por lo menos nop hacerlo frente a mis amigos, no quiero arruinarles la noche, parece que en verdad se están divirtiendo, pero ahora, no puedo evitarlo, las lagrimas ya están nublandome la vista, pero mis ojos siguen luchando por no desbordarlas, lo mejor será salir y aceptar los hechos, tal vez Syaoran tenía algo más importante que hace, o tal vez le pasó algo, no debí haber pensado eso ultimo, el solo pensamiento de que algo malo le pudo haber pasado a mi querido Syaoran, es el detonante para que las lagrimas antes retenidas, surquen mis mejillas y hagan que parezca que nunca dejaré de llorar.

Ya fuera de la casa de Rika logro serenarme un poco, el llanto ha parado, pero spe sin lugar a dudas que me rostro está demacrado, mis ojos rojos e hinchados, mis labios resecos y los restos del llanto anterior yacen imborrables en mis frias mejillas.

El frio aire de la primavera en la ciudad de Tomoeda llegó hace poco, y tiemblo un poco al sentirlo contra mis hombros desnudos, pero no dura mucho, ya que siento el peso de una prenda cálida, una prenda que desprende mi olor favorito: el dulce y varonil aroma de mí Syaoran.

"Estuviste llorando…." Afirma mi ángel, miro sus ojos y como siempre pasa, me pierdo en ellos.

"Es….es que pensé que no vendrías" El llanto amenaza con volver, pero mi amado Syaoran sabe perfectamente como confortarme con sus dulces palabras.

"No podría hacer eso, ya sabes que el no verte es un castigo infernal para mí" Al termino de esas románticas palabras, salidos de sus finos –y ahora apetecibles- labios, me abrazo fuertemente de su cuello y coloco suavemente mis labios sobre los suyos, comenzamos con un ritmo lento y cariñoso, pero a manera que avanza el tiempo, nuestro pequeño roce se transforma en un beso salvaje, lleno de pasión, nunca me había sentido así….

Al separarnos notó que colocó algo en mi mano, una pequeña caja de satín, que guarda en su interior una hermosa pulsera con nuestros nombres grabados en el interior.

"Es hermosa, pero sabes que un beso tuyo hubiese sido más que suficiente como regalo" lo miro y siento que mis propios ojos delatan el gran amor que siento hacia el atractivo joven frente a mí.

Y en efecto, es verdad, un solo beso de su parte basta para hacerme sonreír como boba todo el día, para anhelar su contacto más profundamente y sentirme la persona más feliz del mundo.

"Lo sé" contesta arrogantemente, pero no cambiaría nada de él, por algo lo amo ¿no?.

"Feliz cumpleaños cerezo" dice antes de besarme, y quien sabe, si seguimos así, probablemente tenga un recuerdo más importante de esta noche, ya no envidio ni un poco a Tomoyo y Eriol…..

Somos jóvenes, lo sé, pero nos amamos, ¿ A caso no es eso lo que importa? ¿Acaso no es eso lo importante?

Para mi es más que suficiente…


End file.
